Classroom 13-Я
The Classroom 13-Я(教室13-Я; Kyōshitsu 13-Я) is the main setting of DxD: haremonogatari, being the classroom the protagonist Ryuusei Amano, his classmates and harem attend to study and share a "youthful high-school life". Being dubbed 'the worst classroom of the whole Kuoh academy', and unable to be seen by normal human students, Classroom 13-Я gathers the most vicious and powerful creatures that, for whatever reasons, wants to study in a human enviroment. Being unable to control them all, Sona Sitri made such class specially for those said creatures in order to contain and calm them down. The classroom, despite being formed during canon-timeline, survived enough to be also a major location in the fanfic Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. History Not much is known about Classroom 13-Я's history, but it is known that it used to be a fairly normal homeroom class in the past. However, after Sona Sitri being elected as the student Council president, several demonic/holy/supernatural creatures began to gather around Kuoh city with the objective to attend Kuoh academy. With both her and Rias Gremory unable to contain them all, the heiress of the Sitri made a special class exclusive for the said beings, with the intention to contain them without provoking their wrath, sealed with a special spell that hides their location from normal humans. Overview Despite the fame of being a classroom that homes violent, ruthless, heartless supernatural beings and humans with special powers, with powers beyond even Gods and Buddhas, the students in there are generally nice and pleasant people. Hiding their true indentities to the world, students of Classroom 13-Я are usually absent for homeroom classes, which can explain the usual deserted and quiet nature of the class during school periods, lead by the homeroom teacher Ichinose Hanekawa. Being a classroom of solely supernatural being without any restrain, the classroom homes student of all highschool years, from first to third-years, thus the number of the classroom. However, it is noted that all the students are ignorant about the position and powers of one another, since the spell also hides their presence as supernatural beings to think all the students are normal ones. The only student who is undoubtly human without any special powers is the protagonist Ryuusei Amano. Staff & Students Teachers * Ichinose Hanekawa(Real name: Joy; fallen angel) - Homeroom teacher. * Nanashi Hanai(Tulpa) - Substitute teacher(?) Class Representatives * Kazehana Tendou(Real name: Akasha Valefor; devil) - Class president * Naze Abarai(Hellhound-turned-devil) - Class vice-president. Students * Ryuusei Amano(Human/Later sacred gear user) - Third year * Matsuri Tsukihi(Real name: Lunamaria Aim; Devil) - Third Year * Karen Itoshiki(Ghoul) - Second year * Kyouko Nijimura(uber-dimensional witch) - First year * Shinobu Akira(Assassin/Sacred Gear user) - Third year * Mineta iori(slime) - Second year * Ryuuko Hidetora(Dragon) - First year * Toshinori Yamakawa(copy/clone maker) - Third year * Maya Yamada(Sacred Gear-user) - Third Year * Yasuko Akuto(sacred gear-user) - First year * Akaki Midoriyama(Sacred Gear-user) - Second Year * Kurono Shirono(greek Demi-god) - Third Year * Kotone Kuromine(Nekomata) - Third Year * Anju Iida('''Angel) - First year * '''Homura Merahara(Fire being) - Second year * Hifumi Isoroku(Dragon) - Third year * Isono Kumori(arachne) - First year * Shion Kawabata(Yuki-onna) - First year * Jurai Minamotono(Summoner/tamer) - Third year * Mitsuo Daimon(Sacred Gear-user) - First year * Taiga Mihara(Fox spirit) - Second year. * Masumi Yumeno(Succubus) - Third year * Kokonotsu Nouri(Devil)- Third year * Koyomi Tokikaze(Esper) - Second year * Masao Kurokage(???) - ??? Trivia * The idea of the said Classroom 13-Я is based on class 13/-13 from the Medaka Box series, images being part of the said manga as well. * The ratio of boys/girls, like the rest of Kuoh academy, is that more of female students than male ones. * All the girls in the protagonist's harem are third years. * The "Я" in the classroom's board can be read as "Â", thus creating a pun on the class's name, since it's the only class of it's own category, therefore, the "A"-class. * With the exception of the class representatives and Ryuusei, all the students have names with meaninful/referentional translations. * It is noted that the homeroom teacher Hanekawa/Joy tries to kill herself every friday, thus causing the students to mostly skip classes on that day of the week. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Location